


Working late

by thegirl20



Series: Undercover (Jill/Cindy) [2]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill's working late.  Cindy visits her office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working late

Jill looked up at the sound of her door opening. She smiled when she saw Cindy Thomas closing it and leaning back against it.  
  
“Hey, this is a surprise,” Jill said, leaning back in her chair and stretching her arms above her head.  
  
“Well, since I haven’t seen you in  _forever_  I thought one of us had to make the effort,” Cindy responded, her voice gentler then her words suggested.  
  
“Cindy, you saw me yesterday.”  
  
“For breakfast at Papa Joe’s! With Claire and Lindsay!” Cindy whined, pushing off the door and coming to sit in Jill’s guest chair.  
  
“Uh huh. Where you basically ignored me, by the way.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, cuz I’m gonna be all over you with Lindsay the Human Lie Detector sitting right next to me.”  
  
Jill smiled at Cindy’s description of her best friend.  
  
“I’m not saying that you should give me a lapdance over coffee but, you know, making eye-contact every now and again wouldn’t go amiss.”  
  
Cindy sighed and leaned her elbows on Jill’s desk, propping her chin on her hands.  
  
“You’re  _always_  working,” she complained, surveying the many files strewn over Jill’s desk.  
  
“That’s what grown-ups do, honey, maybe when you’re a big girl you’ll understand,” Jill teased, turning her attention back to the file she’d been working on.  
  
Cindy watched her for a few minutes, bored. Then she stood up, walked to the door, and pulled the shade. Jill’s head snapped up.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Cindy stalked back across the room and rounded Jill’s desk. She leaned in close so that Jill could feel her breath on her lips.  
  
“I’m proving to you that I’m a big girl,” she whispered, planting a knee on Jill’s chair between her thighs and crashing their lips together.  
  
Cindy lost herself in the sensation of the kiss, until she realised that the chair was rolling backwards.  
  
“Mmmmph!”   
  
Cindy was only saved from falling by the chair hitting the wall and Jill somehow keeping her upright enough to find her footing again. She stood up and held her hand out to Jill who regarded it warily.  
  
“What are you doing now?”  
  
“We need a more stable surface.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
Cindy wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
“Cindy, I’m not doing  _that_  in my office. Again. The walls are really thin and…”  
  
“And I checked before I came in, Denise has gone home for the night, yours was the only light in the whole corridor. Who the hell else is gonna be working at ten o’clock on a Friday night?”  
  
Jill seemed to ponder this before coming to a decision. She took Cindy’s offered hand and was pulled to her feet. Cindy put her hand on Jill’s hips and manoeuvred her around so that she was walking backwards.  
  
“Wait!” Jill cried.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I have to tidy this stuff away.”  
  
“That’s gonna be a total buzzkill on my spontaneity. I was planning to sweep it all dramatically to the floor and throw you down on the desk and ravish you.”  
  
“OK, firstly, if you tried to throw me  _anywhere_  you’d do yourself an injury, on account of you being a tiny person. And secondly, if you even  _thought_  about messing up the casefiles that I’ve spent the past  _two weeks_  categorising and annotating, then I’m afraid that I’d have to beat you to death with a paperweight.”  
  
Cindy pouted.  
  
“You’d murder me in the Hall of Justice?”  
  
“And I’d get away with it,” Jill said, grinning. She leaned in close to Cindy’s ear to whisper, “I’m in a murder club, after all.”  
  
“Fine!” Cindy exclaimed, sighing dramatically and dropping back into Jill’s chair while Jill tidied away her files.  
  
Eventually satisfied, Jill turned around to face Cindy with her arms held out at her sides.  
  
“OK, I’m all yours, ravish me!”  
  
Cindy grinned wickedly and stood, backing Jill into the desk until she was forced to sit on the surface with Cindy standing between her legs. It gave Cindy a slight height advantage, which she liked immensely. Cindy leaned in and captured Jill’s mouth, her hand caressing the back of Jill’s neck, enjoying the feel of the downy hair there. Increasing the urgency of the kiss, Cindy started to lean Jill backwards, supporting her with both arms while she managed to get a knee on the desk and propel herself up. Jill wrenched her lips away.  
  
“Ow. Ow. Ow. Stop!” she cried, pushing Cindy away.  
  
“What? I hadn’t even started yet!” Cindy said, indignantly.  
  
“No, I know, but I think I’m lying on my stapler,” Jill explained, reaching behind herself and pulling out the offending item.  
  
“Didn’t do all that great with the tidying thing, did you?” Cindy asked.  
  
“Shut up and kiss me!”  
  
Cindy shrugged and obliged. She urged Jill back a little on the desk so that she wouldn’t feel in quite as precarious a situation as she had been. She stretched herself out on top of Jill, experimenting with limb placement, until she was sure she wasn’t going to fall off the desk. Then followed an almighty crash.  
  
“What was that?” Jill asked, looking up at Cindy with wide eyes, a little breathless now from all the kissing.  
  
“Uh…I think my heel got caught in the cord of your lamp. Sorry.”  
  
“I’ll get a new one,” Jill said, yanking Cindy back down again.  
  
Cindy leaned her weight on one elbow, her hand cradling the back of Jill’s head. Cindy’s other hand was working its way in between their bodies, all the while their lips remained fused. Jill’s hands clumsily pulled Cindy’s shirt out of her pants while Cindy tried in vain to find out where Jill’s pants fastened.  
  
“You know, this would be a whole lot easier if you’d just worn a skirt today,” Cindy complained, eventually having to roll off Jill slightly to undo her pants.  
  
“Next time you’re planning spontaneous desk sex let me know and I’ll come suitably attired,” Jill drawled, amused and aroused and impatient.  
  
Cindy had just managed to undo the various hooks and buttons which the designer of Jill’s pants seemed to think necessary when it happened. Jill’s door opened.  
  
“Jill, I was gonna head to… _Jesus fucking Christ_!”  
  
Cindy’s head snapped towards the voice, Jill’s did likewise. And they froze in the position they were in. Lindsay Boxer was standing with her mouth hanging open, her eyes glued to where Cindy’s hand was resting inside Jill’s pants. Jill regained her senses first.  
  
“Linds…we…uh…”  
  
Cindy attempted to rectify the compromising position but only succeeded in falling off the desk and landing on the floor with a bump.  
  
“Ouch.”  
  
“You OK?” Jill’s voice sounded far away.  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
She decided that it was better just to lie on the floor behind the desk. It meant not having to look at Lindsay. She lay and listened to the stilted conversation going on in the room.  
  
“Lindsay. Say something.”  
  
“I should’ve knocked.”  
  
“OK.”  
  
“I…should go now.”  
  
“OK…we’re gonna talk about this at some point though, right?”  
  
“Oh. Yeah. Sure. We’ll talk about it. A lot. Preferably when you’re fully dressed.”  
  
“OK.”  
  
“OK. So. I’m going.”  
  
“Linds?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t knock.”  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, ‘kay?”  
  
“Yep. Tomorrow. With clothes.”  
  
Cindy heard the door closing and sighed in relief. Jill’s head appeared over the edge of the desk.  
  
“Why are you still lying there? Did you break something?”  
  
“No,” she winced as she sat up, “But I’m gonna have a hell of a bruise on my ass tomorrow.”  
  
Jill hopped off the desk and pulled Cindy to her feet. Cindy scrunched up her face.  
  
“Listen…are there rules about intra-club dating? I mean, is Claire gonna sit me down and talk to me about my intentions? And is Lindsay gonna threaten to shoot me if I hurt you?”  
  
“Honey, Claire will probably sit  _me_  down and lecture me on cradle-snatching. As for Lindsay threatening to shoot you…yeah, she probably will. But she’s usually around 90% joking when she does that. With you being a friend, it may even go up to 95% joking.”  
  
“Oh…so only a five percent chance of getting shot then, huh? Good odds.”  
  
Jill tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Planning on hurting me, are you?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Then you have nothing to worry about.”  
  
Cindy smiled. She glanced over Jill’s shoulder at the clear surface of the desk and sighed. She looked back at Jill.  
  
“Hey, why don’t we try this the traditional way? We could go back to my place, light a few candles, have some wine…”  
  
“Bored of spontaneity already?” Jill asked, her eyes dancing.  
  
Cindy rubbed the spot on her rump where she’d landed.  
  
“Spontaneity’s dangerous. Let’s try boring for a while, huh?”  
  
Jill wound her arms around Cindy’s waist, pulling the smaller woman against her.  
  
“I can be boring.”  
  
Jill brought their lips together and, all at once, all thoughts of Lindsay brandishing a gun vanished from Cindy’s mind. At least for the rest of the night.


End file.
